iCube
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: The date is May 12, 2010, the same day "Portal" is available for the Mac OS. Apple now has reserved all of the rights to the "Companion Cube", now adding an additional "twist" to it!


"Companionship." Steve began towards those who were giving him their undivided attention in the Keynote Theater.

"No matter how hard we seek, how relentlessly we try, nothing is sufficient in the end." The screen behind him showed a white cube with one side of which had a silver, tiny Apple logo, the opposite side having a hole leading to a compartment lined with slick, thick rubber (in a natural, fleshy pink color). Steve gestured to it.

"The iCube." The audience applauded, like they had no idea what the hell was going on. Now, a real iCube was brought upon stage. The audience marveled and murmured at its form.

"As of May 10th, 2010, Apple has reserved all rights for the once-known-as 'Companion Cube'. And yes, under Apple code, I am required to test all products I endorse." Steve, like he forgot the humiliation he was getting himself into, loosened his pants' zipper, where the atmosphere was so silent, you could hear that familiar sound. Ziiip!* But it didn't go any farther from there, for now. Jobs then began this escapade in the most innocent way possible: by engaging the thing in a romantic conversation. Did I mention it utilizes Siri?

"Hello there, Siri."

"Hello, Steve. I have been expecting you."

The audience "oooh!"s.

"Expecting me for what, exactly?" Steve knelt, facing the pink, rubbery thing. The material began to flex, as natural as ever, with ever so little mechanical noise. Those Apple technicians knew what they were doing. Steve's unzipped fly now had a plain-as-day bulge inching its way upward and forward, like some sort of burrowing animal pushing and shoving its way up through packed dirt. The audience yet again "Oooh!"'ed at the impossible feat of Steve's dick stiffening to yet another idea of his brought to life. Yes, Steve Jobs was getting a hard-on from...technology. Did it ever happen before? Uh, yeaahh.

"I know what you want, Siri." Steve did the unthinkable: he whipped out his "stylus". The audience partook in this mating by, you guessed it: touching themselves. An audience full of eager Apple spectator were turned into fapping, frenzied technophiles. Steve's package, before it met iCube's/Siri's moist cavern, was a dark pink, almost red with throb, staff with plump, juicy veins wound around it like unkept vines on a tree or telephone pole. Siri's voice wasn't her normal voice at this point. It was deeper, slower, like, umm, slutty.

"Ohh, Steven. I can feel you now, going deeper and deeper within me, to plant your seed like it was nothing at all. Keep on ramming your hard disk into my drive. My wet, hot drive. With all his might and force, Steve gave it all he got, without warning. Why? She did want it, why not? As he did so, he felt not only the entire length of his member become concealed in Siri's slimy, mucousy ejaculation, but the tip of his dick crash head-on with her almost-real uterus's wall. To that, he threw his head back, and exhaled sharply into o the theater's atmosphere. He was almost there. With just another thrust into her, and he would come.

"Mmmph! S-Siri! I'm, g-gonna-" Siri shouted, with as realistic of a female voice as ever:

"Yes, Steve! Make me brim full! Make me overload with liquid you! *Huf !* *Gasp!* *Pant!* Ohh. That's it. Yeeah."

The audience, well, whoever was fapping to this, had came by now, their ejaculate creating a rather problematic mess. Siri's female ejaculation spat and drooled out of her realistic vag, spreading out onto the glossy black stage. Steve's come just shot right up there, into Siri's reproductive system, him caring less whether it was gonna make a baby or not. All that mattered was that he had finally broke every physical/reproductive boundary possible for AI. All across every last inch of this earth, he was going to be remembered hereon out for this.

"And that," Steve panted, getting his softening dick back into his pants. "Is the iCube."

Believe it or not, he got a STANDING OVATION from the audience, as if they didn't see Artificial Intelligence RAPED right before their eyes! To that, Siri, back to her normal tone of voice, said: "I can already feel you spreading inside me."

Steve grinned back.


End file.
